warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/F.S.W.D.S
Welcome to the '''F.S.W.D.S' page, also known as the 'Former Senior Warrior Deservation Speeches' 'page! ---- Leader/Deputy thoughts: ''Feather: I thought this up since Skye's urgent emergency caused a major phostphone in the decidement of weather or not who should stay a Sr.warrior, this was just a way for former S.W's to have a slight say on weather or not they actually deserve the spot of a much lower ranked kind-of lead. Although on another note, I would like Skye's oppinion on this page. ;) And sorry if the important note in red sounds too strict. I was kinda really dissapointed in what I saw in some of the Sr.warriors. 'Skye: Thanks for this, Feather. This will really help us out in deciding who gets senior warrior status and who doesn't. I'd like to say that Feathermoona nd I will have the final say, whether you like it or not. I couldn't take care of this myself, as I lost my home. But, I'm trying my best to stay active, and get on when I can. As leader, I want only those who I personally think deserve it to help Feather and I lead the project. Any bossy, arrogant know-it-alls will be turned away. You also need to learn to take criticism seriously, and do what is suggested. Just because you like it, doesn't mean it looks good in the eyes of others. Also, I will be looking at your activity throughout the whole wiki. If I see you're being immature or something elsewhere, that may affect your status. I don't want immature users here. Only those who can truly care for Imagine. Also, you are not allowed to ASK a lead for special rights. Each and every one of you will be judged the same. Important note: Guys, this is NOT the type of matter of how many charart you have or how many edits you have, this is a VERY strict matter at the moment of how much you ACTUALLY DESERVE ''the placement. We ''DO NOT want to hear, "But I almost have the new limit you need to be a Senior Warrior!" It does not just matter of how many chararts you have. You need to be: : 1. Active on the approval page. : 2. Give helpful comments. (Not just, good job!) : 3. Leads must think you are ready (And seriously, please no whining or sulking if they don't think your ready). : 4. At least 500 edits. LAST OF ALL, be honest in your speach. Senior Warrior Speeches If you were a former S.W and want to be added in, prove yourself, find your section and tell us why you think that. Feathertail Millie: Okay, I'll make this short and fairly simple. I'm not that good at speeches. XD I saw the message a little later. I've been on holiday. And that's just it. I'm hardly ever inactive on this wiki because I love it so much. <3 P:I is really awesome. At first it just helped me practice for P:CA on WW, but then I got addicted to using these beautiful, large blanks. I want to be more than a cog in a giant wheel, I guess (now I sound like Confucius or something XD). I know I will stay on this wiki for ages, so you can trust me to stay active and continue to help the amateur members of the P:I. I spend a lot of time on my chararts making them absolutely perfect, so I guess that makes me a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to charart. But that can be a good thing, because it means I'm happy with myself. I worked really hard for this position, so please let me keep it. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 21:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Silversong123: Strange, I never saw this blog till now :3 Well, when it comes to speeches like this I suck, so be warned if I totally suck. I think I should continue being a senior warrior because I work hard to make my chararts and even harder when I was going for senior warrior. It feels like all those hours I spent making my chararts perfect enough to get CBA at least two days after being posted have been thrown down and stepped on. I wanted to become a senior warrior so badly to show Nighteh I was an awsome apprentice. I wanted her to see I was a hard working member, and not only Nighteh, but Feathereh and the other staff and members as well. It would be a privalege to be promoted senior warrior once more because it shows I work(ed) hard for the spot. Oi, I suck at these speeches.... Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 19:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Leopardclawxx: Right, I just warn you now I'm no good at fancy speeches, so I'll just cut to the chase. I don't really mind whether I remain a SW or not. Actually, I personally feel I don't really live up to the standards set. I understand that as a SW I will have to be active and critical, making a big impact on the project. I think that I am fairly active on the project. I like to give praise, but I feel like I give good, helpful criticism too. I have 17 chararts approved (no, I am not making a point, just stating a fact, Skye, Feather) and I try to comment on each image, even to just say 'Add nose pink' or 'Looking good'. I feel like I have a high standard of making charart, and I try and make my chararts consistently up to scratch. I think I could be a SW of the project. As I say, I personally feel if I were to be remade a SW I would have to make more of an effort to relly be helpful on the project. Now, really I've run out of things to say, and I'm not going to repeat myself unnecessarily. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you consider me for the position. Thanks again, Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 18:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh great. Guess what. I write all this and then discover that in our English lessons at school we'll be learning how to do speeches and persuasive writing. Deep and Utter joy. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 16:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Leader/Deputy comments on current speeches: Ah. Skye, I think we were right, now that we can compare Leopardclaw and Silversong. But seriously, is Feathertail ignoring this or something? Feather Lolwut 23:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon : I wouldn't be surprised (about Millie). Also, Leopard, if you wish, you may rewrite your speech. We're not looking for grammar and such, only that you feel you're deserving of the rank of Senior Warrior. 00:35, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :: It's OK Skye, It's just a little rant I have. I doesn't matter, cause I got my point across. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 16:48, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thanks guys. -_- I told you all I was on holiday on my blog. I'm sorry I have a real life. I'm not often away from here. I would never ignore this, I swear. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 21:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Non-participating warrior comments: If you were not one of the P:I member that were a former S.W, pelase post your comments under here of what you think. : I think the name of this page is grammatically incorrect. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 18:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with you, Forest. I'll talk to Feather about changing the name. Thanks for pointing that out. 23:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Just for the record, if you pronounce the abbreviation letter by letter, you actually don't put period between the letters. The only exceptions are Latin abbreviations regarding time (A.M., P.M.; B.C.; A.D.). [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 23:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was thinking if a user was looking for this page, unless another user gives them a link or they look on the main page (which usually new users don't), it will take until the end of time for them to find it, no offense... :D Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 23:08, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think Senior Warrior Nominations is a WAY better name. ::::::Fine, change it.... or put a link on the actual "imagine" page. :P [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 16:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Why do you sound pissed off? o.O :Are you going to name the new SW's? Even if I'm not on, I'm just interested in who is going to be a SW. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 20:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC)